


Prompt request

by anotherdiana



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdiana/pseuds/anotherdiana





	Prompt request

Not a fic this time, I'm afraid. I have a request to make of you.

I was thinking of putting together an anthology of my Erik/Raoul fic, probably to publish in ebook form. I'm really not a cool person.

But I need to write more stuff!

**Can people please comment with some prompts?**


End file.
